Talk:Hiyori Sarugaki
Hiyori's English VA I know most people thought it was Bowes, as did I, but after contacting her on her Facebook page, she says it's not her. In fact, she also said she's been getting that question constantly. Any thoughts on who else it could be? Also, not Laura Bailey. Also, if anyone doubts the validity of my claims, her Facebook is here: http://www.facebook.com/people/GK-Bowes/775444720 However, you'll have to register an account yourself to ask her. It's hers as she's friends with various other known anime actors, Lowenthal and Sheh, among others. I just hope she doesn't get annoyed with the bombardment of the same question. MementoMoriBlack 05:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Cero In episode 128 she fired a blue blast and it made a sound like a Cero so i think it's a Cero.--Kisukeiscool100396 06:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I find it doubtful. It's a slim to nil chance because different colored ceros didn't start appearing until the Hueco Mundo arc, when Ulquiorra blasts Ichigo. Let's not forget that the vizards used to be shinigami, and as such, it could be a kido blast or something related to her zanpakuto (I'd have to watch it again to see if it came from her sword or not). Arrancar109 06:27, 21 June 2009 (UTC) If you watch it it looks like the blast that also came out of her sword so i highly doubt its a ceroOne eyed king 04:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Tooth A friend of mine says that hiyori has always had the long tooth but her page says that she didnt have it 100 years before the current time line so can someone show me a link to a close up from the Pendulum Arc. Thx Kon lover123 02:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) your friend was right and the article is wrong. it can be seen here http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/315.01/08/ and here http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/315.01/09/[[User:One eyed king|One eyed king]] 03:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) thank you one eyed king Kon lover123 03:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Hiyori's eyes Her irises don't look yellow when hollowfied, they look more orange or amber. Medrike14 02:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hiyori's Shikai command... I put down 'Butsutegire' because I couldn't find any spoilers that included the hiragana (katakana, kana, furigana; what?) added to the release command. That's what the symbols literally mean.--Reikson 15:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Kido Shouldnt it be noted in his page that she's (at least) kido practicioner, as she used sokatsui without incantation in ep128 (anime)? Firelake 15:32, 31 October 2009 (UTC) Thats assumption it may look somewhat similar but its not Sokatsui, being that no spell is done with incantation without at least giving the number and or the name which she didn't give and two it most likely was concentrated reiatsu. While not used for that purpose alot Shinigami/Vizard can use it in that way. also seen the way that she uses it when her and ichigo lock swords to put more force behind her attack. Salubri 16:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Not Immense Hiyori does NOT have reiatsu on par with any Captain. She's shown nothing to suggest that. Putting her as Great is generous enough. Same with all the VC Vaizards. Councilor 'Rumilee 19:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC)